winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 617/Script
The Curse of Fearwood Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx, Specialists and Paladins have finally put a stop to the invading Zombie Pirates. Bloom, using her Friendship Flame, releases Dragon Flame magic onto the villagers, giving them the ability to fight alongside them. But the Winx won't celebrate victory for long if the Trix can help it. Scene: Outside Alfea Greenhouse Flora: Helia, I have a surprise to you. Helia: You've been keeping me guessing, that's for sure. Flora: The Alfea greenhouse. Helia: Flora, what if we get caught? Flora: By who? I'm the greenhouse caretaker now. *Flora uses her magic to open the greenhouse.* Flora: Oh, I can't wait for you to see it. Scene: Alfea Greenhouse Helia: Wow, Flora, you were right. This place is incredible. Flora: Isn't it? I'm determined to restore it to the way it was. Remember the grabbing vines from the Caribbean? I just couldn't resist bringing one back for the greenhouse. Isn't that right? They're so sensitive and in touch with human emotions. Lori: Hi, Flora, we're here for the tour. Flora: I'll be right there. I totally forget about the tour. Could you please take care of her for me? Helia: Uh, well, I think so. Wait, Flora, I'm not exactly sure what to do here. Flora: She must be refreshed a bit with that. Then spray her with some green tea extract. I'll be right back. Helia: Uh... uh... uh... Wait a minute! Uh, first this or this? Flora? Uh, well, uh... I think it's this one. *Helia spray the blue bottle to the plant but the plant dodges it.* Helia: Hey, don't be scared. It's just water. All you need is one little spray. *Helia spray the blue bottle to the plant again but the plant dodges it.* Helia: Maybe you'd prefer the green tea extract? Hey! Hey! Hey! *The grabbing vines grabs Helia.* Helia: Put me down! It was just green tea! Flora: And that concludes our tour. Lori: Thanks for showing us the greenhouse, Flora. Whoa, is he okay? Helia: Uh! Uh! A little help here! Flora: Oh, no, Helia! Calm down, little one. Be a good girl. Helia: Flora! *The grabbing vines drops Helia.* Flora: Thank you. Everything's okay now. You all right? Helia: Well, so much for grabbing vines being sensitive. Ouch. Flora: Maybe you weren't gentle enough. Helia: I was doing everything you asked, Flora, even talking to it. Flora: But you need to have a very tender touch with this type of species. Helia: I tried my best, Flora. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Flora: You're leaving? *Helia leaves the greenhouse.* Flora: Helia, wait. Please don't go. Scene: Alfea Greenhouse Vault Door *Helia bumps into Musa.* Musa: Oh! Hey, where are you going, Helia? Isn't Flora still inside? Helia: Yup. Musa: Oh! Um, that's weird. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Flora: I don't know what came over me. I totally just snapped at Helia. Musa: Oh, man, I know what that's like. Flora: I made him feel like he let me down which isn't even true. Musa: Well, then, tell him that. Take it from me, Flora. Guys like Helia are one in a million. Flora: I know. Thanks for reminding me, Musa. Musa: You got it. I was actually hoping I could get your opinion on Riven. *A Red Fountain Ship arrives.* Musa: Whoa, did they just show up as soon as we started talking about them? Brandon: Hey, Musa. Hi, Flora. Flora: Hi, What's the occasion? Brandon: Headmistress Faragonda sent for us. Riven: She wants to bring us in on your latest mission. Musa: Riven, you're okay? Riven: Not really. I'd rather be at Red Fountain practicing. Sky: Come on, let's go, guys. Musa: Now do you see how lucky you are? *Riven throws his boomerang.* Musa: He's been in his own world for a while now, like I don't even exist. Isn't there a plant that's a good listener and likes small walks on the beach? Flora: If there were, I'd be rich. *Flora and Musa laughs.* Faragonda: Welcome, Please come in. I'll be with you in a moment. Sky: Ms. Faragonda. Nice to see you again. Faragonda: Girls, follow me, please. Professor Daphne will tell you about your new mission. Scene: History of Magic Classroom Daphne: Thank you for coming Winx. Now that you have found the fantasy emerald, the next step is to retrieve the silver spear. *Flashback.* Eldora: The Spear will allow us to forge the key and close that nasty Legendarium for good. *Flashback Ends.* Daphne: In order to find the Spear, I suggest that we use the magic Wands again. Bloom: Sounds like a good plan to me. Mythix Vision! *Bloom's Wand appear.* Flora, Stella & Musa: Mythix Vision! Tecna & Aisha: Mythix Vision! Eldora: Mythix Vision! *The Wands shows a totem.* Faragonda: It's a... totem. Daphne: The legend says it should be in Fearwood, a village on Earth lost amidst the forests of Canada. The inhabitants use the totem to ward off werewolves. Stella: Mummies, Zombie Pirates and now Werewolves? Earth is one crazy place. Daphne: It's believed that werewolves are scared of silver. Bloom: Pack your bags, Winx. Looks like we're going to Canada! Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Did you hear that? Darcy: We need to stop them before they find the Silver Spear. Selina: *thinking* This is not good. Should the Winx's mission be successful, Acheron will be trapped forever. Scene: Fearwood Forest Aisha: Brrrr, Stella, it's a good thing you got us these coats. It's freezing here. Stella: Oh, Aisha, my pleasure. I just love the feel of faux fur. It's snuggly, warm, and eco-friendly. *Eldora appears.* Eldora: Winx! Stella, dear, what do you think of my ensemble for the day? Stella: It's... It's... it's very you, Eldora. Eldora: I knew a talented designer like yourself would appreciate it. I... I came to remind you of something important, but... Ooh, it's freezing! I... I can't think. *Eldora change her outfit.* Eldora: Ah, that's better. The totem is rooted in legend, so you must use your Wands to locate its magical presence here on Earth... *Riven throws his boomerang* Riven: Yeah! Eldora: You must sense its presence. *Eldora clears throat.* Eldora: Only then will you be able to enter the Legendarium World. It is there where the totem and the Silver Spear really exist. *Eldora disappears.* Bloom: Okay, Winx, it's time to follow the Wands. Scene: Cloud Tower Stormy: Oh, great! I just wish I could snap those wands in half. Darcy: Cool it, Stormy. Icy: When they least expect it, we'll pay them a nice little visit. Scene: The Town of Fearwood Bloom: Look, the totem must be close. Stella: Bloom, are you sure about this? Musa: Yeah, it looks kind of dead around here. Sky: Let's split up. We'll search for the totem in the forest. Bloom: And we'll check out the village. Better not attract too much attention. Woman #1: Go, go, hurry up! Gotta get home! Musa: Huh? Stella: What's with all the slamming doors? Tecna: I don't know, but people seem to be in a rush around here. Stella: They also seem to have a thing for big, bad wolves. Spooky. Man: According to legend... *Stella gasps.* Man: Some people turn into wolves once the sun sets. No one ever risks walking around in the dark. And neither should you. Musa: Thanks. *Door slams.* Musa: Nice meeting you. Scene: Fearwood Forest Roy: Nothing. Not one sign of the totem. Thoren: Let's try this way. *Howling.* Sky: Did you hear that? Nex: Over there! Helia: I've got this. Riven: That was way too easy. Helia: Riven! Riven: Relax. You need to lighten up. Helia: Not everything is a joke. Riven: You know what is a joke? Being here. Helia: Put it together, dude. Sky: Riven, some of us are taking this mission very seriously. Riven: Oh, come on, Sky. Who says your way is always the right way? Thoren: That's enough. We can't afford to lose any more time. Scene: The Town of Fearwood Woman #2: The totem? Yes, I know it well. According to legend, the totem is in a clearing just outside the village. Daphne: Thank you for your help. Bloom: The wand will show us the way. Come on. Scene: Cloud Tower Stormy: Oh, this is not good. Darcy: They're getting closer. Icy: Selina, the time has come to entertain them with a nice fairy tale. Selina: I thought you'd never ask. *Icy laughs.* Selina: Hm, here we go. From the darkest times comes the curse of Fearwood forest where mere mortal men and women howled at the moon. Werewolves, unleash your inner beast and destroy the Winx! Scene: Somewhere Near The Town of Fearwood Timmy: I can sum up that search in one word: "useless". Sky: At this point, we'd better join the Winx. Roy: I hope they had more luck than us. *Werewolves howling.* Sky: Again? This is a serious mission. *Growling.* Sky: Now cut it out, Riven. Riven: Hey. Sky: Huh? Riven: So what did I do this time? Helia: Wait, if you're here, then who's in that alley? Hey, uh, sir, are you all right? *A Werewolf appears & Helia gasps.* Riven: Helia, are you okay? *Werewolves snarling.* Sky: What? *Thoren gasps.* Thoren: Werewolves! Sky: Let's go, guys! Take up your positions. Prepare yourselves for battle. *Werewolves snarling.* Sky: We're surrounded! Just stay steady, guys. Whatever you do, don't lose focus. Scene: The Town of Fearwood Bloom: Is this the right way? The signal hasn't changed. Flora: And where are the guys? They've been gone for a while now. I wonder where they can be? *Phone beeps.* Flora: That's strange. No answer. *Werewolves howling* Daphne: Werewolves! Bloom: Compliments of the Legendarium. *Stella gasps and brings out a mirror.* Stella: Take a look at yourself, sir. It's not pretty. Musa: Ah! *Snarling.* Musa: Ah! I don't think so, wolf man. Hang-Grrr! Now show me what you've got. *The werewolf is dancing.* Musa: Ha! Oh! Bloom: This is serious. *Werewolves snarling* Bloom: We need to transform. *Daphne's Sirenix transformation.* Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix! *End of Daphne's Sirenix transformation.* Bloom: Magic Winx, Bloomix! *Bloomix transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of Shining Sun! *End of Bloomix transformation.* Aisha: Remember not to hurt them. They're victims of the curse. Flora: Magical Vine Grab! Bloom: Nice one, Flora. Come on, we need to find the guys. Scene: Somewhere Near The Town of Fearwood Nex: Down, boy! Ha, ha, good dog. Bloom: Any sight of them? Aisha: There they are! Stella: And they're not alone. *Sky grunts.* Sky: I warned you! *The Werewolf snarls.* Bloom: Sky, wait! Please, no. Don't hit him. Sky: Huh? Daphne: They're just everyday men and women transformed. We need to catch them without inflicting pain. Aisha: Morphix Cage! *Aisha creates a cage out of Morphix. Werewolves snarling.* Bloom: Nice work, Daphne. Timmy: Wow, check out Helia. *Helia sends all three of the werewolves Into the cage.* Timmy: What's gotten into him? *Helia sends one more werewolf into the cage.* Helia: That's all of them. Nex: Nicely done, man. Sky: Way to go. Flora: Helia, you were incredible! Helia: I may not be able to water plants, but I know a thing or two about wrangling wild beasts. Flora: Helia, what you just did was far more impressive than squirting a water bottle. I should have never made you feel like you did anything wrong. Helia: Oh, Flora. Flora: I'm sorry. *Werewolves snarling.* Stella: Way to ruin such a beautiful moment. Bloom: Okay, everyone, we need to draw them to the clearing outside the village. *Werewolves snarling.* Bloom: This Way! Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: *thinking* Helia is playing quite the hero today and that gives me an idea. *speaking* Selina, I want to get the power of a legendary character from that book. Selina: Tell me who and their power will be yours. Icy: Oh. Scene: The Clearing of Fearwood Bloom: If the legend is true, then the totem will protect Fearwood from the curse of the werewolf. Aisha: Here's the clearing, but where's the totem? Musa: That's odd. Sky: Hey, Bloom, did you see anything? *Werewolves snarling.* Daphne: Remember what Eldora told us. *Flashback.* Eldora: It is there where the totem and the Silver Spear really exist. *End of flashback.* Stella: We don't have much time! Yikes! *A werewolf appears.* Icy: Need a hand? Helia: I got it. *Icy appears.* Helia: Icy! *Icy freezes Helia.* Icy: Surprise! *Icy laughs.* Flora: Oh, no, Helia! What have you done? Icy: I had almost forgotten about this one. What a catch. Flora: Let him go! Icy: And give up all the fun? I don't think so. We'll be waiting for you in the Legendarium World. *Icy and Helia disappear.* Flora: Helia, stop! I'm going after him. Bloom: Flora, wait. Huh? Unstoppable Fire! Flora: Magic Winx, Mythix! *Flora's Mythix transformation.* Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! *End of Flora's Mythix transformation.* Scene: The Domain of the Snow Queen Flora: Huh? What? Where am I? *Icy laughs.* Icy: Only the coolest place around. Welcome to my kingdom, the Domain of the Snow Queen. Flora: You, the Snow Queen? Icy: Why, yes. How do l look? Flora: More of the same, Icy. Icy: That was just the compliment I was looking for. *Icy shoots an ice beam towards Flora.* Flora: Aura of Leaves! *Icy shoots an ice beam towards a pillar of ice.* Icy: That's right, fairy. you'd better be scared. Flora: Evergreen Ray! *Icy dodges the attack.* Flora: Where's Helia? Icy: He's coming to pick up his queen right this very moment. *A sleigh appears.* Flora: No, it can't be. Helia? *Icy rides on the sleigh.* Icy: Now nice. Door to door service. *Icy laughs.* Icy: This sleigh was built for two, sweetheart, so I'm afraid you'll need to clear the way. *Icy laughs and Flora gasps.* Flora: Helia! Icy: Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. *Icy laughing.* Flora: No, don't you dare! I'm coming, Helia! I'm right behind you, Helia! I won't let anything happen to you! Ending Narrator: As Bloom, Musa, Aisha, Stella and Tecna continue to fight the werewolves. Flora faces Icy who has become the Snow Queen of the Legendarium World. Flora does everything she can to rescue Helia who was frozen by Icy's powerful spell. But will Helia ever be the same again? Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts